


Guess Who's Back?

by Megalodont



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Hydra (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, Multi, Past Incest, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: Having escaped from HYDRA and on the hunt for her brother, The Scarlet Witch is captured after a run in with Gotham's resident Bat. Housed in Belle Reve, Wanda is kept under control with a cocktail of sedatives, locked away until Amanda Waller finds a use for her and the most dangerous inhabitants of Belle Reve.





	1. You Rascal You

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick, since, you know, most of the characters have a couple songs, here are Wanda's:  
> Introduction to Wanda [ Scene in Belle Reve ] - You Rascal You by Bobby Peru  
> Amanda Waller's File- Kill Me by The Pretty Reckless

"Come on, little doll. Dinner time." Griggs laughed, knocking on the glass. 

"Don't  _ever_ call me doll, you piece of shit," The brunette growled, glaring at him. 

"Touchy, touchy. I was just bringing you something." He chuckled. "Alright boys, you go on. She's harmless." True, the cocktail of sedatives would keep the bitch's powers under control, but it wouldn't kerb her tongue. 

 

_"Don't lie to me! Where is he?" She barked, backing the guard into the wall._

_"I don't know who you're talking about." He choked._

_"I see your lies! I know you're deceiving me!" She yelled. Her eyes glowed red and he was lifted off the ground, a red light shimmering around him. "Tell Me!" She yelled._

_"Get out of my head!" He pleaded._

_"Tell me!" She demanded._

_"I don't know!"  In the blink of an eye, he was tossed through the door and the girl turned, all the guards around her floated in the air._

_"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where he is!" She said._

 

Staring at the plate they set down, the brunette suddenly shoved it at the door. 

"You'd think that you people might get the hint." 

"We're supposed to keep your ass alive," Griggs said. "Bon appetite, sweetie."

* * *

Amanda Waller sat down at the table in a very expensive restaurant, briefcase in hand. Her plan was coming together perfectly and soon, she

"Hello, Amanda." She was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"We lose a national hero...But you sit there looking like the cat that ate the canary." Amanda nodded.

"It's taken some work."She began, pulling out her binder and files. "But I finally have them. The worst of the worst." The fellow across from her sucked in a breath.

"There's rumours, Amanda that...Some of them have abilities." He said. The woman nodded.

"The rumours are right. “Amanda said. “You know what the problem with a metahuman is? The _human_ part.”  The man she sat across looked confused.

“We got lucky with Superman. He shared our values. The next Superman might not.” The concern on his face grew.

"You're playing with fire, Amanda."

"I'm fighting fire  _with_ fire. " She replied.

“You are not going to pitch us that task force x project of yours again, are you?” The man replied, rolling his eyes.

“Yes. But this time, you're gonna listen.” Amanda opened the binder to reveal the first file. An African American man with a growing beard stared up from the photo. “Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot. He's the most wanted hitman in the world. Let's say he has an elite clientele.” She nodded. “But everyone has a weakness. And a weakness can be leveraged. His is an 11-year-old honour student in Gotham city.”  Amanda smirked. “His daughter.” 

“And you caught him?” Her guest asked.

“Not me. I just gave an anonymous tip to the right guy in Gotham city.” Amanda explained casually. “So now we have the man who never misses.” She was quite smug about the fact.

“Where'd you put him?”

“Let's just say. I put him in a hole and threw away the hole.” Amanda said.

She flipped the page, a blonde girl with pigtails staring up at them.

“Harley Quinn. Accomplice to the murder of Robin.” Amanda continued. “Before she ran off and joined the circus” She began, taking a small drink. “She was known as Dr Harleen Quinzel. A psychiatrist at Arkham asylum. She was assigned to the clown himself. She thought she was curing him. But she was falling in love.” She chuckled. “Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong.“ There was a small silence before Amanda continued. “They became the king and queen of Gotham city. And god help anyone who disrespected the queen. She's crazier than him. And more fearless." 

“But the bat got her, too. She's in the same hole as Deadshot. “ Amanda explained, flipping the page. “And then there's the Aussie. Digger Harkness, or as the tabloids call him, Capitan Boomerang. “ She said, as a stubble-faced fellow with a grin peeked up from the page. “He robbed every bank in Australia at least once. Then he came to America for a fresh target set. Doesn't work well with others. No honour among thieves, eh? But he tangled with a metahuman and lived to tell about it.” Once again, the page flipped and this time, a Hispanic man with tattoos all over his face came into view. 

“And have you heard of the pyrokinetic homeboy?” Amanda asked, chuckling.

“How'd you catch him?”

“We didn't. He surrendered. Chato Santana. On the streets, they call him El diablo. This LA gangbanger thought he was the king of the world until he lost his queen. Gets jumped in a prison riot and incinerates half the yard. The security video is incredible.”

She flipped the page, revealing a reptilian-like human.

“Oh, Jesus. What the hell is that?”

“His name is Waylon Jones. Evolution took a step backwards with this one. They call him Killer Croc. He looked like a monster. So they treated him like a monster. Then he became a monster. He was chased out of Gotham by the Bat. Went searching for sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it.” Amanda flipped the page again, this time revealing a girl with grey eyes and brown hair.

" Wanda Maximoff, Sokovian national. The last, even if you count her dead twin, Pietro. She doesn't know that, though."

_Wanda chuckled, pulling the blonde in for a hard kiss._

_"Why didn't you come home sooner?" She asked, cupping his face._

_"Because I'm a stupid, stupid man and an even worse brother." Pietro snickered, kissing his sister again._

_"But you are the best lover." She smiled before she cleared the table behind her and backed into it._

"They call her the Scarlet Witch. Human experiment from a terrorist organisation called HYDRA, sent to the US to raise some hell. Telekinetic, telepathic, this girl can  _alter reality._ She wasn't too hard for the Bat to catch, but that doesn't mean she came quietly."

_Wanda fired an energy ball at him, before dodging behind a dumpster._

_"It's over, Scarlet Witch. "_

_"It's not over until I say it is."  She snapped, hurtling another energy ball at him._

_"Surrender now!"  He demanded._

_"I don't take orders from anyone!" She barked, firing the dumpster at him. He dodged and tackled her._

_"_ And to keep that little bird in line, we keep her pumped full of sedatives who's names I can't even pronounce," Amanda said, before turning the page. 

“I saved the best for last. The Witch.”

“A witch?”

“I'm talking a flying, spell-casting, making-shit-disappear witch. A sorceress from another dimension, another world. Archaeologist Dr. June Moone wondered into the wrong cave. she inhabits Dr Moone's body now. “

“Where is this witch?”

“In my pocket.”

“Now tell him why she won't turn you into a frog?”

“Some say the witch has a secret buried heart. And whoever finds it can control the witch. So we searched the cave where she turned up and we found her heart.” Amanda said, setting a case on the table. Inside was an ugly green thing, beating as if it had a life all its own.

“That thing's her heart?”

“ Mmm. She's vulnerable without it.” Amanda said.

“You want to put our national security in the hands of...Witches, gangbangers, and crocodiles? Don't forget about the Joker's girlfriend.”

“These are villains, Amanda. What makes you think you can control them?”

“Because getting people to act against their own self-interests for the national security of the United States is what I do for a living. You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Rick Flag.” Amanda chuckled.

 “I assigned him to watch Dr Moone, and just as I hoped...It got personal. I have the witch's heart. And Dr Moone has his. Now he'll follow my orders as holy writ.” 


	2. Bad Girls Do It Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope that first chapter was alright? We'll start to see some of the pairings emerge in this one. I've pulled more comic Wanda into this fic, so if her storyline seems a bit off, that's why.

"As soon as you get those sedatives unhooked, nail her. She'll recover fast,so don't even give her time to blink."Griggs instructed, the officers standing outside of Wanda's cell. Quickly, they ran inside and pulled the IV out, quickly jamming a needle into her neck. 

 

When Wanda came to, she was in the yard, staring at the other members of Task Force X. She was informed that there was a Nano Bomb in her neck and if she tried to bolt, she'd explode. Lovely. 

"Here's your shit." Rick Flag said, indicating to the crates beside them. "Get ready." Wanda strolled over to hers, inspecting the gear they had for her. A few of her outfits, some she'd rather not see the light of day again.The red bodice, most definitely. She held it up for a moment, frowing when she caught Captain Shitbag staring at her. She dropped it back into the crate, before retrieving her red corset. That was much better. She took off the prison jumpsuit and pulled her under shirt on, before lacing the corset around her waist. Pulling her pants up to her waist, she reached into the crate and pulled out her boots (which Pietro had laughingly referred to as her 'Dominatrix Heels') and slid them on. Finally, she pulled the red jacket on and smoothed her shirt. Naturally, Captain Shitbag was still staring (OK, in all fairness,she did know his name, but he was such a dickhead, it was only fitting.) Wanda stared back for a moment, using her powers to give him something to think about(He wasn't going to like her in a minute, she was sure.)

Once they were up in the air, Wanda carefully listened to the conversation in silence.

"Is he supposed to be green like that?" Digger asked. Instantly, Wanda recoiled onto her seat as Killer Croc heaved on the floor.

"Eugh." She cringed, pulling her feet on the bench. 

"That is not pretty." 

"You aren't kidding." She said, shaking her head.

 

Midway City was  _not_ in good shape. There were these monsters every where and Wanda was not entirely sure they'd count as extra credit. She fired an experimental energy ball at one of them, hitting it in the chest. As if nothing had happened,it continued forward. 

"Oh my god-that...What the hell!" Wanda said.

"What are they?" Deadshot asked, glancing over the mass of beings. The question was met with silence. Wanda swallowed, before taking a step forward.


End file.
